A coaxial angle connector has been proposed, see German Pat. No. 29 37 087, in which a metallically conductive housing is connected to the outer or sleeve conductor of a coaxial cable. An inner or central conductor connector is located within the housing, insulated from the housing. The housing itself of the coaxial connector is not insulated against the outside. The particular structure does not provide for strain relief of the coaxial connector with respect to the cable to which it is connected, and causes difficulty when automatic manufacture of the connector and coupling to a coaxial cable is desired.